1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to launching and recovering a boat by using a trailered launcher/retriever boat cradle. More specifically, the present invention relates to providing a more compact, easily accessible, trailered launcher/retriever boat cradle having a telescoping push/pull rod, a telescoping cradle stabilizer and a buoyant multi-wheeled boat keel support platform.
2. Prior Art
My Launcher/Retriever Cradle for Trailered Boats, U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,459, provides, for the first time ever, a method for completely separating a cradle from the bed of a trailer while maintaining the cradle longitudinally aligned with the trailer bed, a buoyed, wheeled, boat transom supporting cross tee member providing a unique method for piloting a vessel from/onto the cradle keel support platform, a slide rail secured folding stabilizer/walkway maintaining the mentioned longitudinal alignment, and a solid push/pull rod having launcher and retriever cables attached at the forward end thereof, and cables training about fore pulleys and reverse wound on the drum of a reversible drum winch.
The principle object of the present invention is to have a compact trailered boat cradle.
Another object of the present invention is to protect a cradled boat.
Another object of the present invention is to have a multi-wheeled buoyant keel support platform member of the trailered boat cradle.
Still further, an object of the present invention is to have hand rails mounted upon the boat cradle.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to have ladders for climbing aboard a cradled boat.
Finally, it is an object of the present invention to have a telescoping stabilizer as a component of the trailered boat cradle.
The foregoing objects can be accomplished by providing a telescoping push/pull rod having cables attached such that a reversible drum winch will, via the push/pull rod, push a cradle from, and then pull the same onto, the bed of a trailer. A telescoping stabilizer/walkway pivotally attached to vertical cross tee arm members of the cradle and a trailered, rail captured, sliding stabilizer platform will provide longitudinal alignment of the launched cradle with the trailer bed. Flotation material can be added to the boat keel support platform member of the cradle and additional wheels added to the same. Supported hand rails can be attached at a suitable forward area of the cradle and a light weight "I" shaped ladder can be kept convenient to the device and used for climbing aboard a cradled vessel. A light weight protective covering can be installed upon the cradle, or alternately, an enclosure can be placed over the combined trailer.